


Brat

by garden_hoe21



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Skrillex - Fandom, deadmau5 - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, BDSM, Blanket Permission Policy, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Kink, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_hoe21/pseuds/garden_hoe21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel is left alone for the night with his mean babysitter, Sonny. (Note: This is not part of n00b-verse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brat

" _What_ is all that all over your arms, young man?" Sonny says, crossing his arms sternly. "What have I told you about finding a quiet, _clean_ activity?"

Joel crosses his arms and pouts. "It ain't my fault! I wanted a coloring book but you were on the phone with your _gross girlfriend_ and the tape finished. I got bored! There's nothing to do an' all my games are stupid and it's too dark outside to ride bikes because I'm just little -" at this, he shivers slightly, feeling his dick start to rise despite himself - "and you're the WORST BABYSITTER EVER and I HATE YOU!!"

"You dirty, nasty boy," Sonny spits, the color rising in his cheeks putting the lie to the disdain in his voice. He grabs a handful of Joel's hair, somehow seeming to reach down for the taller man. "Now I have to give you a bath before your mom and dad get home."

"Noo!" Joel whines as he lets Sonny drag him up the stairs. The yank of his hair makes his eyes water and he actually feels like he might cry. "I don't wanna take a bath!"

"Tough." Sonny makes Joel strip as he runs the water, watching him all the while. "Get in."

Joel slides down his underwear to reveal his embarrassingly hard dick. He gets in the bath while Sonny looks on with disgust.

"This always happens when I babysit you. You filthy. Little. _Pervert_." He punctuates his words with hard strokes of the washcloth over Joel's arms.

"I'm sorry!" Joel pleads. "I didn't mean to. It just happens sometimes!" 

"Getting a boner over your babysitter. You should be ashamed of yourself, young man."

Joel burns with shame. He pulls his knees up in a half-hearted attempt to hide himself.

"I bet you even touch yourself at night, don't you?" Sonny shakes his head, his voice dripping with disappointment. "And you think about me touching that dirty little prick? Disgusting."

The humiliation burns so good, eating up all the ego and leaving only the rawest of him behind. Sonny scrubs harder at the marks along Joel's arms and neck.

"Ow! You're hurting me!"

"Oh, _shut up_. You deserve it, you brat. You've been such a bad, bad little boy tonight." Joel ignores the thread of arousal in Sonny's voice. "And look, these marks you made won't even come off." 

It's true. The mouse and kitty he drew - even the little green alien on his neck won't come off. Joel hopes he won't be punished for this but deep down he knows it's coming. He stews, dreading it as Sonny scrubs all over his body.

Joel sulks as Sonny pulls the plug from the bath. He sulks as Sonny dries him off with a fluffy towel. He continues to sulk as Sonny dresses him in pyjamas and takes his hand. Sonny sits on the side of the draining tub and turns Joel around to face him. He's taking off his belt - the really mean, stingy one.

"Joel. You know your parents let me punish you when you're being a bad boy."

Joel nods, his fear rising.

"Do you know why you're getting a spanking tonight, Joel? _Again_?"

Joel rubs at his eyes. "Cuz I was messy with my colouring, and now it won't come off, and I said you're a bad babysitter and I hate you. And -" Joel shifts his feet, feeling heat surge in his cock, " - and cuz I got a boner again," he mumbles, his face burning.

Sonny nods sternly. "Yeah, that's right. Lie over my lap."

Joel just wants to run away, to run for the door and dash downstairs and play on the computer, but he bends over his babysitter's lap. Sonny pulls his PJ bottoms down. With no warm up he begins to pummel Joel's ass with his belt. He rains down blow after brutal blow, ignoring the screams coming from Joel's throat.

When it's finally over Joel's ass is as hot as his face has been this whole time. It smarts and he feels thoroughly chastized.

Sonny pulls the PJs back up. "You were very brave," he concedes, wiping Joel's eyes. "Come on. Time for bed."

Sonny tucks Joel in painfully tightly so he can't move or touch his embarrassing boner. Joel sniffs.

"Sonny?" He tries to make his voice sound contrite.

"Yes, Joel." His babysitter's voice seems to have softened a little bit, but he can't be sure. Sonny can be really mean sometimes.

"I'm sorry. For the markers and for bein' a pervert. And I don't really hate you. You're a good babysitter I think. But - " He squirms, trying to get some sensation. "Can you..."

"Pardon me? You gotta speak up, buddy. I can't hear when you mumble."

Joel can't look his babysitter in the face when he asks. "Can you help me with my... my problem down there? Like you did last time?"

Sonny sighs a long-suffering sigh. "Buddy, you know that's something just for grown-ups. Remember we talked about it?"

"But it helped last time!" Joel whines. "And mom and dad didn't find out. I promise I won't tell. Pleeeeease, Sonny?" He gives his best puppy-dog expression. "I don't know how to make it go away by myself."

Sonny milks it for a minute, running his hand over his face and acting tortured. _God_ , he's good at this. Finally, he blows out a breath.

"No telling, ok?"

"Okay!" chirps Joel, brightening up.

Untucking Joel's bedsheets, Sonny slowly unlaces his boots before taking them off and climbing into the bed. He snuggles up next to Joel, putting an arm around his shoulders. He snakes a hand under the pyjama bottoms, gently brushing the backs of his fingers along the sensitive underside of Joel's painfully engorged dick.

Joel moans, wriggling around in the bed and resting his head on his babysitter's shoulder. _Fuck yes._

"You gotta learn to do this by yourself, okay buddy?" Sonny murmurs, sliding a fat fist up and down Joel's hard shaft at a tortuously slow pace. "I won't always be here to help you when your..." he swallows, "when your little dick gets all hot and hard. M-maybe... maybe next time you can, _mm_ , show me how you've learned to touch yourself. All by yourself like a good boy." By this last comment, Sonny sounds like he's completely out of air.

Joel knows the feeling, trying desperately to fuck Sonny's fist despite the babysitter holding him down against his own lap.

"Shh... hold still, buddy. It feels better if you go slow."

Joel whimpers in frustration. "It's hard..."

"Aww, I know it's hard, buddy. I know," whispers Sonny sympathetically. "But you can be a good boy can't you? You be good and hold very still..." He grinds his own crotch in a slow circle against Joel's body.

"Sonny, what's that? Are you getting a boner too?"

" _Yes_ ," he sighs. "See what a pervert you are, Joel, doing this to your babysitter?"

"I'm sorry Sonny, I didn't mean to."

"I know it's not on purpose, Joel, but you have to stop doing this, okay? It's very rude, getting my dick all hard like this," he murmurs.

"...Is this what big boys do with their girlfriends?" Huh. Where the fuck did that come from? Joel's horny mind does tend to kinda do its own thing sometimes.

A moan escapes Sonny at that, and he shifts so that Joel sits mostly in his lap now as he ruts against him faster. "That's right, Joel. Such a smart little boy."

"Does your girlfriend touch you like this Sonny?"

"Yeah, buddy. Yeah she does, nice and slow just like this." He puts his thumb just under the head of Joel's cock, rubbing it in circles, making him quiver in pleasure. "See, lots of different things feel good for men."

Joel feels his balls starting to tighten up as his climax approaches. "Can you - _ah_ \- can you show me other things that feel good for men, Sonny?"

"Uh-huh... yeah. Yeah. Maybe next time I'll teach you." He pumps Joel's cock faster as he speaks, grinding firmly against him. "If you're a good - _unh_ \- good boy for me. I'll show you. All the ways to make yourself feel good." He nestles his lips up to Joel's ear. "Will you be a good boy for me, hmm? Good little boy? Not like tonight, when you were such a dirty boy. Dirty and bad, bad, _bad_ -"

"Oh, _fuck me_ ," Joel exclaims, his entire body going rigid as he spills his seed all over Sonny's stubby fingers.

"That's my boy... that's it-" Sonny stills shortly after, squeezing Joel's body tightly to his for a few long, silent moments before falling back to the bed himself.

"Ngh," Joel breathes, trying to catch his breath as Sonny keeps squeezing and rubbing his spent, oversensitive dick. He twitches involuntarily at the tiny aftershocks of pleasure and pain.

Sonny laughs warmly at that, hugging Joel again. "Yeah." With his other hand he pushes his glasses up where they've slipped down his sweaty nose.

After an agonizing eternity, Sonny finally lets Joel's soft cock go, wiping him down with kleenex. He looks a little unsure, then:

"Are we still, like..."

Joel grins. "Nah dude, I think that was perfect as-is."

The two men continue to cuddle as Sonny opens his jeans and cleans himself up, grinning.

"How's your ass, though?"

"Still stings a bit, but nothing too bad. How's your... you know, like."

Sonny considers it. "It felt less weird this time. Like, I knew what to do more? I didn't do so much, like, reaching for stuff to say or whatever."

"I noticed." Joel can't stop smiling. "You were great."

Sonny smiles back at him. "You too." He throws off the blanket and rolls out of bed. "Now who wants ice-cream?"


End file.
